


Pour It

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: COWT 9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".





	Pour It

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".

**Alcohol**

«Sei sbronzo fradicio.»  
Roman ride fino a sentire la mascella intorpidita dal troppo alcol e dalle troppe risate, e ride perché non ha senso che sia lui a dirgli che è sbronzo fradicio – non perché non sia vero, Cristo, probabilmente lo è e non sarebbe la prima volta – e perché lui ha buttato giù più bicchieri, e lo regge sicuramente peggio: non va bene andare ai festini con uno che non sa dire basta quando gli sbatti addosso la bottiglia, non va bene andarsene via dai festini in uno stato tale da non sapere qual è il tuo piede destro e qual è il sinistro ed essere costretto ad appoggiarsi al primo braccio disponibile, e non va bene far notare a Roman che è sbronzo fradicio e poi cercare di baciarlo non una, ma tre volte; e se al primo ha continuato a ridere, al secondo l'ha mandato a 'fanculo tentando di scrollarselo di dosso – e chissenefrega se cade faccia a terra, cioè, uhm, chi cazzo lo conosce questo.  
«Tu pure» ride, riconoscendo i cocktail che Stefan si è scolato tutti insieme; decide di non pentirsene neanche quando, in preda all'emicrania, lo ritrova nel letto la mattina.

  
**Repeat**

Sta ascoltando la demo per quella che è senz'altro la sessantesima volta in due ore, battendosi una mano sulla fronte per quella che è senz'altro la sessantesima volta in due ore. È diversa, in qualche modo, anche se ci sono sempre i soliti casini e insulti ai casini della società e alla politica e c'è però che, Cristo, è stato uno dei periodi più belli di sempre e non li butterebbe mai al cesso, neanche se fosse costretto dai gran capi. È diversa perché è la sua vita ad essere diversa, con la vecchia vita morta senza potersi più rialzare e tutto il rapporto ritrovato con Roman. È diversa perché russa piano a dieci centimetri da lui, e lui non ha sonno e la ascolta nell'iPod che prende a parole mezzo mondo, il respiro caldo sul suo braccio che lo fa rabbrividire e le labbra premute contro la sua pelle, in un bacio che non è mai cominciato e che non finirà fino a quando non lo vorranno tutti e due.

«'giorno.»  
«Sono le tre, Stefan.»  
«...»  
«Stefan, la canzone fa  schifo, comunque.»  
«... stronzo» gli ringhia contro, poi gli volta le spalle e torna a dormire. Ne riparleranno domani, forse.


End file.
